


Lake Green

by iamPyR



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamPyR/pseuds/iamPyR
Summary: Every time I laid my eyes on him, I feel like I'm committing a crime. Such beauty, so ethereal. It should be illegal to be that pretty.





	Lake Green

Like an angel. 

That's what always comes to my mind the moment I see him. From his soft blonde curls to his emerald eyes that reminds me of a bottom of a lake, his cute nose that seems to be taunting me to pinch them to his pink lips that just mesmerizes you when he's talking. 

The ray of sunlight from outside is doing wonders to my imagination. The way it lights up his features more, looking like there's a halo above his head and giving a profound shine to his already sparkling eyes. It gives him some sort of angelic light to back up my first thought.

Unaware of my observation, Wolfram continues to focus on the documents in his hands. Concentration is written all over his face. The acute furrowing of his eyebrows and the little scrunching up of his nose makes my heart skip a beat.

Every time I laid my eyes on him, I feel like I'm committing a crime. Such beauty, so ethereal. It should be illegal to be that pretty. Sometimes, I'm afraid I'd taint him just by staring. 

My attention shifts his hands. Dainty in appearance but I know for a fact that they are not just that. They are sturdy, steady and strong. Always ready to assist me, to guide and protect me. I look at his overall posture and note the way he holds himself, always proud and sure of himself. Wolfram is amazing. I'll be forever grateful for having someone like him by my side.

Leaning on the table, I put my head on my hand and continue to observe my fiancé. If this is such a crime, then I'm ready to be hanged. 

I couldn't help myself and let out a sigh. Oh God, he's so beautiful.

It seems my sigh caught his attention and turns those lake green eyes to me and asked, "What?"

A smile crept up my face, "Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> It is basically just Yuuri (and me) marveling at Wolfram's beauty.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
